Sentai Love
by morphman93
Summary: the gokaiger's and goseiger's decided to have a get together. Love and romance fill the air when the two team meet! read if you guys wan't to know the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Welcome one and all to my late's story. Well, not really a story, but you get my drift. This is what I came up with when one person that likes super sentai a lot and when I haven't been sleeping well in the past few days. Hope you guys enjoy and the Story The new life is being checked over and should be up later this week. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: okay people I don't own anything super sentai I did then you would see these couples in their respected shows.**

Ever since the thirty-fifth super sentai team defeated the Zangyack empire, Japan has been at peace and everyone was living their lives to the fullest. Most people have mostly forgot the huge battle that has happened to them, but hey thats what they do most of the time with the memories of the super sentai teams battles. The ones that do remember are very selected few that were chosen and trusted with secrets of the super sentai teams and the identities of the teams them selves. As people were going on with their daily lives, a group of teams were standing on top of a tall building looking of the city.

The group contained three boys and two girls. One of the boys stood at an even five foot and eight inches in height. He had dark brown almost looking black hair. His left ear was pierced with a wing piercing. His eyes were black and had a necklaces on. He had on a white t-shirt with and black strips on it. He also had on what looked like a track jacket hoodie on that had the colors red and white. It had the gold insignia of wings on his left chest and what looked like a dragons head on the front of it. On the back it said Skickpower. He wore some blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes. His name was Alata. On his left was a guy that was few inches taller than him. His hair was a dark brown color. He had a on a black under shirt with a kinda pinkish shirt on top. He wore almost the same type of jacket as Alata's did except it was a different design and it was black and white. He wore light brown pants and some light brown show. This man was Agri. On Alta's right was a girl that was a few inches short than him. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown from Agri's. Her shirt was whit with tons of black strips. Her jacket was like the groups except it was yellow and white and designed for women. She wore some black shorts on. Her shoes were yellow converses with black socks that stopped almost at her knees. Her name was Moune the little sister of Agri. Next Moune was the tallest of the group. Standing at five foot and ten inches in height, he had black hair and seemed long hair, but was styled to look like it was standing up. His jacket was different from the rest of the groups. His jacket has a high collar and it was a solid blue color. The insignia had a shark like image to it. He wore white jeans with a chain loop on his right hip. He had on black boots on. His name was the Hyde. The last person in the group was the girl wearing a pink jacket similar to Alata's but was designed for women's like Moune's. Hers was pink and white. She had a black shirt on underneath her jacket. He wore a blue mini skirt with some under shorts. She also wore some light brown boots. She was about the same height as Moune. Maybe a little bit taller than her. Her brown hair was in a pony tail with some of her bangs framing her face. Her pony tail reached a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown almost looking black. Her name was Eri.

To most people, the group was just a group of friends that were usually seen together. Only two people actually know who they really are. Those five people are the thirty-fourth super sentai group Goseiger.

"Hey guy when do you think those guys are going to be back?" Moune said kinda bored. Hyde took out a note pad and started to look through it.

"If you remember from three days, we got a transmission from Marvelous that he and his team will be coming back to visit earth for a few days." Hyde said to her. He put the note pad back. Moune puffed her cheeks.

"Mou, why can't they get here any faster."

"Moune-chan, you don't need to worry about it. Everything is going to work it self out. Right every one? Alata said trying to get her to calm down.

Everyone else in the group chuckled. Alata would always say that when something bad, even if its as trivial as Moune whining about something. Hyde went over and patted Moune's head gently. Moune for her part started to blush. Everyone knew that she and Hyde just recently got together. It took some time and getting Hyde off his shy ass to ask Moune out. Alata for his part tilted his head to the side as to why they were laughing. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to be met with dark brown eyes of his girl friend Eri. A smile formed on his face as they continued to stare into each others eyes. Eri to had a smile on her face. Alata gently took her hands in his and placed a feather light kiss on her palm. Eri giggled at his action and caressed his cheek in return.

"Alata-Kun, do you know what today is?" She asked him.

"Hmm, would today be the day when we first met?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him gently. She shook her head no.

"No, that was last week remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then if that was last week then today would be...our anniversary?" He sad as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She giggle and nodded in happiness. She gave a quick kiss to him and held his hand as the group started to get out of hand and further away from the two of them. Alta followed and the two of them saw the group making some whooping noises and chanting about kissing.

"Guys stop that!" Hyde said pleadingly with a blush sporting his face. Moune couldn't say anything since she was to embarrassed from earlier. Apparently after Eri went to Alta, the group decided to give them some alone they were walking away, Moune tripped on an uneven floor and crashed into Hyde. When they both landed on the ground, the position the two were in couldn't be better. Moune was on top of Hyde with there face just inches from each other. They both stared into each other eyes, nothing could be seen except for each other. They both started to close what little gap they slowly, with both of the closing their eyes. They were both brought out if their trances by the yelling of Moune's brother. Both of them quickly got up and gave some space to each other with the two of them blushing up a storm. Agri was grinning right now and had is arm around Moune's shoulder and was teasing her about almost getting her first kiss. Moune tried to shover her brother away.

"Agri-san, please stop teasing your sister like that." Eri said in what almost sounded like a nagging mothers voice.

"But Eri..." Agri whined.

"No buts!" She said sternly. Alata for his part went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eri-chan, what did we say about you talking like that?" He said in a somewhat soothing voice.

Eri sighed, "That I shouldn't talk like that since I'm not their mother." She leaned back to be closer to Alata.

That's when they heard a familiar sound. The sound of a boat docking. A dark shadow started to cover them. They were confused since the skies were supposed to be clear and sunny. They all looked up to see giant red ship hovering over them. The ship though was a pirate ship. It had cannons on both sides of the ship and had what looked like sails hanging up. On top of the mass there was a flag that had the insignia of to swords crossing each other and that it had what looked like a square box with a line through it. They all smiled as they saw the ship. The ship hovered past them and stopped in front of the building they were standing on. It dropped down what looked like anchors. Six people jumped out of the ship and landed in front of the group.

The man in the middle had long black hair that curled up at the ends slightly. He had black eyes also. He wore a loose white long sleeve polo. Over it was a black vest and red strips and a make shift belt at its end. He had a long red trench coat with gold buttons and gold thread on the edges of the trench coat. He had bag black pants and black leather boots. This man was the captain of the ship and leader of this group, Marvelous. On his left was his long time friend and second in command Joe Gibken. His hair was black and was in a pony tail that fell down to the middle of his back. He had on a blue leather jacket with many zippers on it. Underneath his jacket was a black shirt. He wore grey jeans that looked like it was sewed in patches and he too woe black leather boots. Next to Joe was a women that had dark brown hair that barley reached her shoulders and framed her face nicely. Her eyes black and had the feel that she could see every little detail in front of her. He had on a yellow coat that gold buttons. It had flower like design from the buttons. Underneath her coat she had a black and white stripped shirt and had yellow at the bottom. He had a fading brown belt with what looked like pearls on one side of her hip. She had on blue short shorts with some patches on each side. She wore black leggings with stars on them and had brown boots. She was Luka Millfy. On the other side of Marvelous was a man with orange semi long hair and had black eyes. He wore green jacket with a green and blue checker pattern under neath. His tie was orange was brown and grey. He had a watch on he right wrist. He wore grey checker pattern pants and some tennis shoes. This man was doc. Next to him was a women with long black hair that fell past a little over her shoulder. She wore a head band with little flower design on them. Her eyes black. She wore a pink coat with white fuzzy things at the end. She was wearing a white tress that fell to her knees. He was also wearing knee high light brown boots. She was Ahim de Famille. The last person in the group was a man that had brown hair. He had on a grey and white checkered scarf on. He had on a white shirt and a bright silver track jacket hoodie. He wore bright pink pants with a chain on one side. He had knee high black and white stripped socks with his silver converse. This man was Ikari Gai.

The Goseiger's knew that the group in front of them was the thirty-fifth super sentai team Gokaiger. Marvelous had his usual smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. Gai had a huge smile on his face as started waving his hand wildly as this was his first time meeting the Goseiger's. Gai jumped in the air and started running towards them at high speed with paper ad a marker in hand. He was stopped though by Luka grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"BAKA! Stopping over excited for every super sentai team you meet." Luka said in an annoyed voice.

"But, Luka-san! Its the full team of the Goseiger's! This is a once in a life time opportunity!" Gai said hastily as he tried to break free from her grip.

*Mou..." Was all she said before hitting him over the head. Gai fell face first to the ground with a lump forming on his head. The rest of the gokaiger team started walking towards the Goseiger's. Alata let go of Eri, much to her disappointment and the group walked up and faced the Gokiger's. Both teams stared at each other. Marvelous chuckled a little before sticking his hand out and Alata did the same and both of the shook hands. The rest of the group took that as their cue to give each other hugs and greeting. Both Yellows and pinks went off to form their own little group. Joe and Agri already went back on the ship to have their contest to see who is stronger. Don and Hyde were talking about mechanic stuff and how they could improve the design of the Gokai galleon. Gai was finally able to walk again, but he started to cry as the group was already scattered and he couldn't introduce himself.

"So how you been shorty. Finally got the girl I see?" Marvelous said to Alata.

"Yeah wait, how did you know?" Alata asked him.

Marvelous for his part smirked and pointed at the Ahim and Eri talking and giggling about something. Alata was confused at what he meant. He was about to say something, when Eri came up to him and hugged him. Not one to be rude he returned the hug and enjoyed the feeling of holding her again. Marvelous saw Ahim walking up to him and he smiled. Marvelous uncrossed his arms as she stood next to him. She gave him a bright smile as she looked up at him. He gave her a gentle pat on the head as he smiled back at her. A light blush fell on her face. Marvelous chuckled a little and wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him gently. Alata gave her a kiss to Eri's cheek and turned back around to see what Marvelous and Ahim a little closer than what a friend should be.

"I see that I'm not the only one that has got the girl." Alata said with chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Eri's waist. Eri giggled and placed her hands over Alata's.

"Yeah, well we don't have to hide it from the others anymore." Marvelous said.

"Wait you guys were already dating even while you guys were fighting the Zangyack?" Alata said surprised from what he said.

"Yeah. You didn't think me and her were just friends all that time. Especially the way I acted around her and how she was usually the only one to make me smile like this." He said to them as he pulled Ahim closer. Ahim blush darken just a little at the closeness.

"Hey cut me some slack, we only met once and that was when we were fighting each other."

"Details, details. Any ways, did blue boy finally confess to that yellow girl over there?"

Alata was confused to whom he was talking about. Eri rolled her eyes, Her boyfriend may have picked up a few things while staying on here on earth, but he was just a clueless as ever.

"He means Moune and Hyde Alata-chan." Eri said.

"Oh..." He said while rubbing the back of his sheeply. "Well, they did a just a few months ago. They are still kinda new to the relationship thing."

"I can see that." Marvelous said as he pointed out the couple looking as though they don't know what to do. Luka and Doc soon came over to them.

"Hey Marvelous, do we have any money left for this planet?" Do asked.

"Why are you asking me? Luka should know, she is the one that keeps all are money."

"Well, the thing is that Luka kinda I don't know los-" Doc said before he was hit on his side by Luka's elbow.

"For the last time I didn't lose the money, it was misplaced." Luka said with a smile. Marvelous on the other hand raised an eye brow from that comment. Everyone knew that the money was something that Luka would never lose. Well money and the secret crush that she has on Doc, but is to shy to do anything. Doc never noticed the looks she gave him.

"Right." Marvelous turned his back while he was still holding Ahim close to him and raised his free hand. "Give me one of your rings."

Luka looked down at her rings then back at Marvelous a few times before she realized what he was asking.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?" She said almost screaming. She jumped behind Doc. "Hakase, stop them from selling my rings!"

"Eh, Luka-san why me?" He said in his usual whinny voice. Luke for her part pinched and pulled on his cheeks in retaliation. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow. Okay I'll try to stop them! Stop pulling on my cheeks!"

Luka stopped and smile at him. "Thanks!" She patted his head and then shoved him towards Marvelous and Ahim.

Alata watched the whole thing with an amused smile on his face. The way they were acting, it reminded him or their team. They all acted like one big family. He watch in amusement as Doc was trying to reason with Marvelous about not using Luka's rings and how about trying to sell something else. Alata started to laugh as Marvelous just kicked Doc in the butt as his way of saying no. He also saw Ahim starting to scold him for it. Marvelous looked as though he wasn't listening, but Alata knew that he was. After all, Alata did the same thing if Eri was scolding him. He felt nudge and looked down to see Eri staring up at him.

"Yes, Eri-chan?" He asked her.

"Alata-kun, why don't we change our plans for today." She said.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, since our friends will only be here for a few days, I just though that we should spend some time with them before they leave again."

Alata smiled. He always loved how Eri tried to make everyone involved even when she doesn't want them to. It took him hours to convince her that the others didn't need to be with them on their anniversary. Knowing her, bringing the Gokaiger's couples with them would be fun. Even though he wanted to it just to be the two of them, the idea of being in a group date sounded fun. So it was decided.

"Okay, lets ask them if they even want to go with us first." Alata said to her. He got kiss in thanks from her. He watched her run towards them.

Back with Marvelous and the gang, Doc was rubbing his but as he was standing. He saw that Ahim was talking to Marvelous and she didn't look happy at the moment. He turned to see that Luka was admiring her rings when she noticed that Doc was back.

"Hakase, so what did say? Do I still have to give up my rings?" Luka asked him.

"Well, never said no, yet he didn't say yes either so...I don't know..." He said timidly.

Luka only heard that she didn't need to give up another of her rings and she clasped her hands together in happiness. She helped Doc up and gave him a hug in gratitude. Doc was confused on what to do since Luke usually never hugged anyone except Ahim. Luke then stopped what she was doing when she realized it. She let go of him quickly and started to say sorry quickly. The couples stopped what they were doing and watch the little scene with Luka and Doc. Marvelous smirked, Ahim gave that hopeful look that Doc was going to notice now, Alata and Eri just watch as they saw it like a Moune and Hyde except the roles are reversed.

"Anyway, do you guys want to go on a group date with me and Alata? It's going to be really fun." Eri asked them hoping that they said yes.

Marvelous had the curiosity glint in his eye. Ahim saw it and just knew that he would want to find out what a group date is.

"We would love to join you." Ahim said politely. Eri smiled and pulled Ahim to the side to tell her when and were they should meet.

Marvelous walked up and stood next to Alata. Both of them saw that their girl friends were happy and talked about the plans for tomorrow.

"So how long have you and the pink one have been together?"

"Pink one? Oh! You mean Eri-chan. Well, she and I have been together for two years now as of today." Alata said.

"Cograts. Wait if today is your anniversary, why did she ask me and Ahim to a group date? Shouldn't you guys be like, you know alone on you guy's anniversary?" Marvelous asked.

"Well, she knew that you guys would only be on this planet for a few days, so she thought we should all go have a group date."

Marvelous raised an eye brow before he shrugged. He just wanted to see what a group date is since he didn't know how it worked. Then something hit him. This is his first first date that nothing bad was going to happen to interrupt it.

"Hey red..."

"Yes? You do know that my name is Alata."

"This is my first date..." Marvelous said in an unusual quiet voice.

"What was that?"

"This is my actual first date!" Marvelous said louder.

"What do you mean that this is your first date? You must have taken Ahim on tons of dates. Right?" Alata questioned.

When Marvelous didn't say anything, Alata took it the wrong way.

"Nani! You didn't take her on one single date?"

"No, I have taken her to tons of dates. The problem is that every time that I tried, there was always something or someone that interrupted them. Now that everyone knows and it's peace time right now, this is my first real date." He explained. "What am I going to do!"

"First off, calm down. Freaking out is not going to solve anything. Second, your going on a group date with me and Eri, just have fun and everything will work them selves out." He said the last part with his usual smile. Marvelous nodded and calmed down. The girls went back to them with both of them giving them hugs.

"Hello love." Alata said to Eri and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss eagerly.

"Hello my hime." Marvelous said as he took each of her hands and kissed them gently before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello my Prince." She said to him as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"What did you girls talk about?"

"We talked about our plans for later. You and me need to change your clothes for later." She told him.

"Were are we going?" He asked her.

"You, me, Alata, Eri, Hyde, Moune, Luka and Hakase are going to the amusement park."

Eri and Alata stopped kissing each other just held each other close. Their foreheads against's each others. Both of them knew that they didn't need to say anything since words couldn't described how felt about each other. Marvelous and Ahim may not show as much affection like Alata and Eri, but the two of them held the same amount of love as they did. Soon the rest of the group members started to return. Joe and Agri were the first to arrive. Both of them sweaty and tired from their competition. Next was Doc and Luka. Luka had Doc in a head lock while they were heading over to group. The last people that came were Gai, Moune and Hyde. Gai was talking very fast an animated for Moune's taste and tried to politely tell him to calm down. When that didn't work, she bashed him over the head with a rock. That made him shut up quickly. Hyde sighed in relief for Gai's silence. He gave Moune a kiss on her lips as thanks. That left Moune dazed as they three of them reach the group. Ahim and Eri took the liberty to explain what was going to happen later. Luka was against it since she was practically partnered with her crush and wasn't ready to tell him yet, but the group persuaded her to agree. Doc didn't mind and he felt strangely happy that he was being paired with her. Hyde and Moune were excited that their first date was going to be at an amusement park. The group agreed to meet up at the front gates of the park. The Goseiger's waved good bye to the Gokaiger's as they watch them head back to their ship to get ready for later.

_Few hours later_

Doc and Marvelous were both waiting in what looked like lounging area in side the Gokai Galleon. Both of them were dress very differently than what they were used to wear.

Marvelous had on a red t-shirt with the symbol of their flag on the back in white. He had on a red and black jacket with the kanji for courage on his right sleeve. He had on some blue jeans with a chain loop on his left hip. He also had on some red black shoes. Doc was wearing a thin grey shirt with a random picture on the front of it. Over his shirt was a Green jacket which he didn't zip up. He wore some grey pants and some green and white tennis shoes.

"So you ready to go with Luka?" Marvelous asked him as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, I kind an am." Doc said in his rare case confidence.

"That's good. Your going to need it. Who knows, you might even get lucky." Doc just chuckled at that.

"Right, if I get lucky, then Luka is going to be my girlfriend." Doc said jokingly. If only he knew.

They both turned to the stairs when they heard the heard people coming down the stairs. The first person to be seen was Ahim. She had her hair up with some of her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a white thin strap tank top that hugged her figure it she wore a pink thin open sweater. She had a black belt on with her blue pants she was wearing and she blue tennis shoes. Following her was Luka, Her hair was done the same way except that it looked straiter than normal. She decided to wear dress. Her dress had a cool design with the grey lines. Around the collar was grey and it had a special kind of knot in the center that looked like it was weaved. She had a necklace on around her neck and her dress kinda stopped short mid thigh, she put on some black pants and some black toms.

Both guy couldn't even describe on how beautiful they looked. Doc for his part, felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes fell on Luka. His eyes captivated by her thought that she was going to wear her usual stuff and Ahim being the dress up. Luka blushed when she saw how Doc was staring at her. She gave her self a mental pat on the back on picking this outfit. Granted she just wanted to wear what she usually wore, but Ahim stopped her. Ahim walked up to Marvelous and did a little twirl in front of I'm.

"How do I look?" She asked him with her eyes looking up to his.

"Words can't even describe how beautiful you are my hime." He said to her. He kissed her forehead before capturing her lips gently. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him as they deepen the kiss. When they broke they both had smiles on their faces and they both said one thing at the same time.

"I love you."

Doc and Luka both felt awkward from watching the couple, so they turned their backs and let them have their moment. Doc was looking around his surroundings and Luka was eyeing her rings and was making sure that her dress wasn't crumpled or hand any wrinkles.

"...You look very nice, Luka" Doc said without looking at her.

"Thank you.."She said shyly and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad that...you like it." She was trying to get her bearings in check and act normal around him, but it was so hard for her from the way he dressed.

"Alright guys let's go." Marvelous said. "Joe, keep Gai from eating sure and out of trouble. Also get Navi out of the cookie jar again." Ahim giggled at the last part since Navi has been craving cookies recently for some reason.

Joe gave him a two finger salute while he was doing his usual sit ups. The rest of the group said good bye and headed towards the amusement park.

_Front gates of the park_

Alata and Eri were already there waiting for the rest of the group. They both sat on bench near by with the tickets. Alata was wearing a red Polo shirt with some white stripes. He had black cargo pants with a chain on his right hip and red shoes. Eri chose to wear a pink top with the sleeves look like waves coming down to her elbows. He had on some blue designer jeans and some black pump, giving her a few inches.

Both of them were holding hands and watched the people pass by. Eri had her head on Alata's shoulder. They were holding hands and just enjoyed them being together. Alata saw that Hyde and Moune were walking towards the. He waved at them and noticed what they were wearing.

Hyde decided not to wear a jacket, but instead he had a long sleeve blue polo with a black vest on top. He wore some black jeans that tore the bottoms. He wore some black and blue shoes. Moune for her part chose to wear a yellow dress the fell to her knees. She wore some light brown boots. They were both walking hand in hands with bright smiles on their faces. When they got close, Eri got up and hugged Moune. Alata waved and hugged her.

"Hey guys! So you guys know the plan right?" Eri asked them. Both of them nodded.

"Yeah, we all enter the park and then split up with our dates. Then we all meet back later and eat at the restaurant thats near by." Hyde said while looking at his note pad. Moune for his part took it a way and placed it in her pocket.

"You are not going to read that while were on our date understand?" She said to him.

Hyde nodded. Not wanting to get on her bad side. They all head a loud whistle. They turned to see a waving Marvelous with Ahim in hand. Luka and Doc were right behind them. Marvelous gave a sign that the group knows the plan except for Doc and Luka. Alata nodded and waited for them to reach the group before he handed out the tickets.

"All right guys, remember we all meet back here later tonight okay?" Alata said to them as he handed out the tickets. Everyone nodded and they all entered the park. All of them ready to have their dates.

None of the really noticed the two people that out on the side. The two people was watching the group, waiting for an opportunity like this. A bird like thing came flying towards them and landed on one of their shoulders. They had one thing on their minds.

"_We must make their dates perfect!" _

**There we go guys. Yes, I know it's not my other story, but don't worry it will be up soon I promise! Hope you guys like this and future chapters that's going to be seen on here. Leave a review and I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello one and all to another chapter to Sentai love. I hope that all of you guys enjoyed the last chapter and that you guys continue to like it. Now this chapter is the going to concentrate on one date just like the rest of them. Anyways, before I start rambling, please enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter also goes out to my friend Ichimichi Mao who also plays Luka in Gokaiger. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the super sentai series. Wish I did though.**

The group finally entered inside the park after waiting what seemed like forever in the lines, the group finally got together. Tons of families, couples and even single people were in the park enjoying the weather. The girls were already looking at what rides they want to go or what stand they want to visit. The guys on the other hand, they had one thing in mind, did they have enough money for their dates. Well, Doc thought that he was going to be okay since he thought Luka wasn't really a big fan of Amusement parks. After the girls found what they wanted to do, the couples got together, whiles Doc and Luka just stood next to each other, not knowing what to do. The couples then gave the signal to each other.

"Alright guys, so we all know the time to meet back here right?" Marvelous said. The couples nodded, while Luka and Doc looked confused?

"Nani! I didn't hear anything about this!" Doc said in full panic mode. "Marvelous don't leave! What would happen if I-Itai!" Doc was hit over the head from Marvelous.

"You got the information in your phone. Any ways, see you all later." Marvelous said and left with Ahim in hand. Alta and Eri did the same as did Hyde and Moune.

All the couple went in different directions and left Luka and Doc at the entrance. Doc looked at Luka hoping that she would know what to do. Luka rolled her eyes when she saw the look he gave her. She may like him, well more like love him, but she couldn't stand it if he when he acted like that right now. She took out her phone from her pants pocket and sure enough there was a text saying to meet them back at the gate around seven tonight for dinner. She sighed and placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Well, since they somehow planned this, why don't we head back to the ship since knowing you..." Luka said before she was glomped by Doc suddenly.

"NO! I mean... We don't have to go back. We can still have fun. With...well you know just the two of us." Doc said with confidence before he reverted back to his usual timid self.

"Hakase, get off of me!" Luka said as she acted like her usual self and tried to push Doc off him. On the inside thought, she was enjoying the closeness with Doc. Seeing as pushing him wasn't working and the blush was slowly creeping on her face, she did the next best thing, she "gently" hit Doc on top of the head.

"Itai!" Doc rubbed his head on what he felt was a growing bump on his head. "Luka..." That's when Doc gave her a pleading look with a little pout.

Luka stared at him. She couldn't really say no to a look like on his face. She really didn't want to leave the park and was actually glad that she could get some alone time with. She closed her eyes and gave a small sigh. "Okay we can stay."

Doc jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. A smile now graced his face which caused Luka to have a smile on her own. Luka saw something at the corner or her eye. She turned her head to see that at one of the booths was a yellow diamond ring with the metal twisted making look like the diamond is the center of a flower. Luka saw that it was an actual diamond and her eyes lit up. Doc didn't even see her move as she was already at the booth, admiring the design of it. Doc quickly ran towards her before Luka would do something rash. The guy that was running the booth noticed the lady looking at the ring and thought he had another sucker into playing the game.

"Well, hello there little lady, I see that you like the ring." He said to him. He saw Doc approach his booth also. "I'll be right with you sir. If you want the ring, you have to win the game three times." Luka then became curious about the game. She saw that the game was still covered

"What is the game?" She asked him as she was determined to win the ring.

The guy grabbed the cloth and pulled on it to reveal that the guy had multiple carnival games. From the fish catching game to the old throw a ball to knock down the cans.

"Not game, games. You can win any prize if you can beat three of the games here."

Luka looked though the games seeing which one she wanted to play and seeing if there is any that she is good at. Doc on the on the other hand was worried on which game that she was going to pick. Knowing his luck, he was going to be forced in playing to. The guy running the both wasn't really worried about him losing the ring, after all, all the games here he has rigged all the games so that it would almost be impossible to win unless the person was extra lucky or that he let them win. After a few minute of looking, Luka chose the poker game in the back, the game were you knock the cans with a ball and shooting the targets down game. The guy nodded and placed the other games to the side.

"Okay we will start with something easy." He said as he fixed the game with the cans. He brought out three baseballs for them to use. He then stuck his hand out at Doc.

"Nani?" He asked with his usual timid voice.

"You do know that you have to pay for the games and for the lady." The guy said with a sweat drop. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Doc started to sputter out nonsense with a full blown blush on his face and was trying to convince him that he wasn't Luka's boyfriend as he was giving him the money. Luka may have had a pink hue on her cheeks, but she still wished that he hadn't said that. The guy just ignored Doc excuses and took his money. Luka really didn't want to play this game so she did the next best thing.

"Go Hakase, Win this game." She said as she shoved Doc to the booth. "You should be able to win this."

Doc was mumbling about how this was going to end badly for him. He picked up one of the baseballs and took aim at his target. He cocked his arm back getting ready to throw. He closed his eyes for some reason and threw the ball. He heard the ball to make a thud as it hit something. Thinking that he missed he opened his eyes and saw that he didn't knock down any of them. He also noticed that the guy was looking at something that was on the ground. He turned to see that Luka was also staring at the same direction at the guy. He followed their line of sight and they saw that the ball was right there in front of them just maybe a foot or two away from him. The guy looked at him as though Doc was one of the most unathletic person on the face of the earth. Luka's eyes was twitching as she just couldn't believe that Doc actually thrown something like that. She has seen him throw bombs and even people at distance that people wish can throw. Then again he was in his Gokai green suit.

"You have got to be kidding me about that throw son." The guy said as he picked up the ball from the ground and handed it back to him. "Here, the last throw was for free."

Doc nodded as he readied his aim once again. The started cocked his arm again and threw it with his eyes opened this time. He saw that the ball did fly through the air, but it looked like something you would see in a cartoon. Moving at a slow and in a chaotic line to its target. They all saw that ball started to fall to the ground as it got near the cans. The ball then dropped completely to the ground and rolled to a complete stop. The guy turned back around to him and started looking around his booth.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Doc asked.

"I'm looking for the cameras. There is no way a person can do that normally. I'm being filmed for some television show aren't I?"

"I'm not acting I promise!" Doc said as he raised his arms to his face, hoping that she won't hit him.

Luka shoot her head and shoved him to the side gently. She picked up the last baseball. The guy chuckled and was ready to see the next ball miss the cans. Luka ignored the man and then looked back at Doc.

"Hakase watch, this is how you throw a ball." While she continued looking at him, she flicked her wrist and the ball flew straight and fast towards the cans. Doc watched the ball crash into the cans and see them fall over violently and leaving none of them standing.

The guy raised an eye brow at the sight. Thinking that is was just beginners luck, he held up both the cards and the air soft gun and told them which one they want to play next. Doc uncharacteristically wanted to play the shooting game since he could actually git all of those targets with his unorthodox style of shooting. Then again, Luka could beat the man out of his poker game if she actually wanted to play seriously. Thinking that they would have better odds at the moment, he picked the poker game before Luka chose the other. She looked at him wondering what brought him to tell the guy which game to pick. Shrugging, she nodded and the guy started to set up the cards. Luka noticed that the cards were the same kind she had with her incase she would get bored. While the guy was shuffling the cards, she got Doc to distract the guy, with a little persuasion that is, she switched the decks and waited for him to distribute the cards. Luka looked at her cards seeing that she only had a pair of two's in her hand. The guy looked and saw that he had a full house. He smirked at his cards and told her that he wouldn't change. Luka was not really surprised at her hand. She told him that she was going to change her whole hand. The guy laughed and gave her five new one's. When she saw them she smiled at her suppose 'luck'.

"With that smile, I say we can show our cards now huh?" He asked. He got nodded in response. "Well, I have what most of my friends have at there home. A full house!"

Luka looked at his cards for a minute before she shook her head. She placed all her cards face down.

"What did you lose little lady?" He asked her with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"No, it's more like I won." She told him with that smile that said, 'I win sucker now give me my money.' She slowly flipped her cards to reveal that she had 'drew' the ten, jack, Queen, King and the ace of spades. The guy jumped up at the sight.

"What the hell that is not possible. Even I haven't got a Royal flush in this game!" he exclaimed. "You must have cheated."

"How could I have cheated when you are the one that shuffled the cards?" She said a little too sweetly for his taste.

He grumbled in discouragement. He was losing. By now, he would won at least on of the games so that they can at least try again. He set up the gun game and loaded the gun. He made sure that the gun was low on air pressure that it would be harder for them to shoot the targets. He handed the gun to Luka before the cord that was latched onto it was shot. The cord broke and the airs hissed out of the gun. The guy was confused at what happened. The soon saw that the rest of the gun's cords were shot and the area could hear the hissing of released air. All of them looked around to see were the shots were fired. Luka noticed a black figure out of the corner of her she turned her head, the black figure was gone. Thinking that it was a trick with her eye, she went back looking at all the moving targets.

"So what happens now?" Doc asked, worried that with the guns gone they have lost already without even firing a single shot.

"Unless you can find another gun for you to fire, I'm afraid that it's my win." He said in his most sincere voice. Mentally though, he had a chibi version of him self holding up a sign that said that he won.

"Another gun you say..." Doc said quietly before a smirk appeared on his face. Luka turned to look at him with a raised eye brow. He winked ad he pulled out something from the inside his jacket.

He pulled out what looked like a flint pistol. It was red and black. On the side had the Gokaiger's symbol. On the top was a silver cylinder that had a key hole in it. Luka's eye'e rose when she saw the gokai gun. A smirk then graced her face once again and then handed her gun to him. The guy looked at the guns and thought that they were not going to be much helped just allowed them use it. Doc walked up and started spinning the guns as he watched all the targets move slowly on the contraptions. Doc didn't tell anyone, but his skills with the guns improved drastically after the battle with Akudos Gill, the now dead leader of the Zangyack empire. He didn't want to let his friends down after all the shots the me missed with his reckless shooting back then. Since then he was practicing in secret with the style's from all the travels he had with the team. He mashed them together and and made it his own style. When the guy gave him the okay, he actually tossed the guns in the air while spinning. He put his hands out to the side and waited for the guns. Luka just turned her back as she knew that he was going to win. She didn't know if he knew or not, but she has seen him practicing a few times. Her face blushed when she remembered the time that he was practicing without his shirt on. That was on the day were it was a new recored hot for some reason on the Zangyack home world. Doc closed his eyes as he caught the guns and started shooting the targets one after the other. He moved his arms swiftly as to each target he shot down. Not once was his eyes open to see that all the targets were destroyed buy the gokai gun. He spun the guns again before he put them away again. The guy just had his mouth open as he was just speechless from what he just saw. Luke turned back around and held out her hand in front of him. The guy didn't noticed as he continued to stare at the contraption with all the targets gone. His mind couldn't wrapped his head around it before he was slapped in the face 'lightly' from Luka.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You weren't paying attention as I want my prize." Luka said. She didn't look happy as she was losing her patience on getting the ring she wanted.

The guy grumbled and handed her the box with the ring in it. Luka smiled and grabbed Doc's hand before the guy can make them play more games. Doc didn't even try to whine since he knew that he was going to get in trouble with her.

"_She looks so happy right now. Her smile is actually cute...wait were did that come from?" _He though to him self.

When they were far enough away from that booth they stopped and Luka opened the box to admire her new ring. Doc saw the ring and without thinking, he took the ring from her box. Luka turned to him quickly as was about to demand a explanation as to why he just suddenly took it. He took her hand gently into his as placed the ring on her finger. Luka then had a blush appear on her face at the sudden boldness coming from her crush. After Doc placed the ring on her finger, he didn't know why he was doing this but it felt right to him.

"The ring looks lovely on you Luka-chan." He said. He was starting to love the feel of her hands with his. Luke looked away not wanting him to see her face. "Now why would you hide that beautiful face of yours." He slowly and gently turned her head to face his until they both stared into each others eyes. Doc didn't know were he was getting all the courage right now, but was hoping it would last. Luke was having the same thoughts as they continued to stares into each others eyes.

They didn't notice, but both of there faces were slowly closing the game between them. Doc's head turned to the side as did Luka's. Their eyes slowly closing the closer they got. The could feel each others breaths upon their lips before they were interrupted by the flashes of camera's. They quickly opened there eyes to see a gathering of people starting to take pictures of them. They could hear the murmurs of them thinking that someone was filming them for the movies. Doc started to feel like his old self and Luka for her part was feeling embarrassed about almost kissing Doc. Doc grabbed her hand and dragged her along as they ran away. Doc didn't look back as he continued to run further into the park. After a few minutes of running, he felt that he lost them and stopped in what looked like the middle of the park. Doc and luka both took deep breaths till they were breathing normally again.

"Gomen..." Doc said.

"No no it's fine, the flashes were bugging me anyways..." She mumbled. He was cursing them for ruining the moment.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

Luka looked around, trying seeing if there was anything that would catch her eye. She sighed and shrugged. With that, both of them just started to walk around the park. They never noticed that they were still holding each others hands. As they walked, the tension between them seemed to slowly disappear and soon was replaced with a sense of warmth and relaxation. Everyone around them kept saying that they looked good together or asked if they were a couple. They kept saying no every time, but each time they said no it felt as though their hearts stopped for a second. After a while, they both stopped in front of one of the roller coasters in the park. Luka wanted to ride on it and Doc had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand he didn't want to disappoint her on not going on. On the other, he somehow was thinking all of the worst possibly things that could go wrong with the ride it self. So he went with the most noble thing that a guy would ever do, he flipped a coin for it. He took out a gold galleon that he had in his back pocket and flipped it in the air. Heads to go on it and tails for the latter. When he caught it, it landed on heads. And so, they both rode the roller coaster. Doc was screaming like a girls with all the rapid twists and turns and the drops that it had. Luka on the other hand was screaming in enjoyment. She liked the rush that it gave. When the ride was over Doc's face was already place from the fear that it gave him. Luke rolled her eyes at him and pulled him out of his seat and they soon started to walk around again hand in hand. They knew this time, but it didn't bug them at all. After a while, Luka was starting to get tired and suggested that they should sit. Doc agreed and found a near by bench.

"You know today has been fun." Doc said as he and Luka sat down.

"Mmmm." Was her response as she unknowingly laid her head on his shoulder, Doc for his part placed an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her closer to him. They both stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence.

For a while, everything seemed perfect to them. Doc looked down to see that Luka was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder. A smile appeared on his face while he saw her. He used his free hand to brush some hair out of his face. She stirred and nuzzled into his chest. Normally, any guy would be flustered by that, but to Doc it felt right and he lightly placed a kiss on the top of her head. He saw at the corner of his eye that people were staring and the women were say how cute they look. He closed his eyes and just ignored them. He just want to feel the warmth that Luka was giving him. He opened his eyes again when he felt Luka move. He stared into her black as as she looked into his. He didn't know why, but it felt right on doing it. He cupped her face with both of his hands and gently placed his lips on her. Luke whole body stiffen as she felt his lips on hers. It may have lasted seconds to everyone, but to them it time stopped. They could feel the electricity course though their bodies as they continued to kiss. Luka didn't want this feeling to end and she started to kiss back. She started to wrap her arms around his neck as she started to deepen the kiss. Doc's arms wrapped them selfs around her waist. They broke apart after a while seeing as they needed air. Their fore heads resting against each others.

"You know, I don't really get why I did that...but I like it." Doc said quietly.

"...You have no idea how much that means to me." She said.

"So what happens now?" He asks her.

Luka's face faltered for a bit and she pushed off him. "What do you mean,"what happens now?"" She said to him. "I thought it would be obvious with what just happened." She was starting to get a little ticked off at how dense he was right now. The look on his face right now just annoyed her more. "Well if you don't get it, then what is the point to be here with you!" With that, she got out of her seat and started heading towards the gate.

Doc watched her form walk away from him. He felt his heart ache as she walked away from him. He was already missing her presence, her warmth, her...well everything. He couldn't understand it till it hit him. Literally, it hit Doc in the head harder than the time when Gai accidentally fired a final wave at his head. He rubbed his head and looked what hit him. He found Navi on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Navi? What are you doing here?" He asked as he placed him on his shoulder.

"Whaaa, someone threw me! Someone threw me!" Was all the little bird said before flying off to who knows were. Doc shook his head before he started to run after Luka.

Luka really didn't have any clue were she was going. She thought she was heading towards the gates, but she was wrong. So now she is is just wondering around the park with no idea were she was. She just wanted to be away from Doc. She just couldn't believe that Doc didn't know what to do next. I mean really, what they just did would have been a huge clue that she wanted him to be with her. She stopped as she looked up to see that she was in front of the ride called tunnel of love. She laughed bitterly at what she read. She saw the other couples walking in hand in had with the look of sadness. She then felt two arms wrap around her. Normally she would have already beat the crap out of who ever it was, but she knew only one person other than Joe would be aloud to do this.

"Luka..." Doc said

"You should get away from me Hakase..." Luka said quietly.

"No."

"I'm warning you..."

"Well I'm not going to let you go."

"Your choice." With that, she twisted out of his grip and threw a punch to his face. To her surprise he actually caught it. He pulled her in quickly and held her tightly before she could try and escape again.

"Will you stop struggling please and listen?" He asked as he was holding her tightly to him.

"Why so that you can tell me that you need to ask me what we are going to do again?" She said sarcastically.

"No so that I can tell you..."

"Tell me what? That you don't know what to do anymore? That you are confused in what to say? That you were going to tell that that you don't like me like that?"

"No I wasn't will you let me talk-"

"Why what would be so important that you would have to tell me huh?"

"Damit Luka, I'm trying to say that I love you!" He said the last part in a mild yell. Luckily no one heard that the last part.

"Huh?" She said now in total shock. She wasn't sure that she heard right. "What did you say."

"I said I love you Luka Millfy." He said again with a noticeable firmness in his voice.

Luka's world became dark and the only person she could se was Doc. She turned her head slowly so the she could look into his eyes. She looked into them to see if he really meant what he said. After hearing those words for so long from other people. From them there words were hollow and had no genuine love in them. She felt them though from him. She felt the love and affection from him though. It was something that she wanted after so long and seeing everyone becoming couples. No one except her knew that Joe has a girlfriend.

"I'm really sorry that I acted dense about earlier. I really am." He said to her with a pleading look on his face. He really didn't want to lose the feeling that he was getting from her.

"Kiss me..." She said quietly.

"Nani?"

"I said kiss me" more loudly this time.

Doc closed the gap between them before he chickened out and kissed her fiercely. Luka kissed him back just as fiercely. There was nothing that could ruin the moment. Except for the fact that Navy as now flying straight at them and yelling at the top of its lungs. They broke apart to see it flying right at it. Luka had a tick on her head as she watched Navi flying right at them. Before Navi could hit them, she caught it on its head and held it in a head lock.

"Mou, Navi what the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Whaaa, someone keeps throwing me to you guys! I just want to go home." Navi said.

"You want to go home huh?" She said before she made kicked him back into the air and towards the gokai galleon. Doc had a sweat drop from on his head from Luka's actions. He may have realized that he loved her, but he is still afraid of her anger. When Luka turned back around, she still looked kind of ticked off.

"Now Luka-chan, you know you shouldn't be angry at him..." He stopped when she gave him that stare that he knew all to well. He thought that he would try something to calm her down. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and started to whisper sweet something into her ear. Her expression started to soften and soon she started to lean into him. He smiled when she finally calmed down.

"Thank you Hakase..." She told him. She kissed his cheek. Now come one, we have to meet everyone at the gate." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along. Doc chuckled and just followed her.

**And done. Sorry it took so long everyone. Anyways, I hope you like it and that you all leave a review on this. Next chapter im going to do either the date with Alata and Eri or Marvelous and Ahim. Leave a review if you know for sure. So till then JA NE!**


End file.
